


It's Beautiful

by littledumbme



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Sorry Not Sorry, Winter, extreme fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-07
Updated: 2015-11-07
Packaged: 2018-04-30 11:50:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 574
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5162795
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/littledumbme/pseuds/littledumbme
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kyungsoo really enjoys the cold winter months, especially when he gets to spend them with Jongin.</p>
            </blockquote>





	It's Beautiful

**Author's Note:**

> i was bored during class and i decided to just start writing and it turned into this. i myself really enjoy the winter and can't wait for it, so here's some fluff in honor of that i guess.

Crisp Winter Air.

Blinding White Scenery.

Silence so peaceful you could get lost in it.

Winter was his favorite time of the year. He enjoyed the warmth of the fire on a cold night, the foggy windows where his fingers traced beautiful patters that only lasted for moments, the steam from his tea that would warm his nose and cheeks with every sip he took. The slid of his wool socks against the hardwood floor, the plush blanket as it erased the goosebumps of his skin with every brush.

The best thing about the winter season were the sweaters. He enjoyed stealing his boyfriends sweaters most of all. The way they hung too low on his slim shoulders, the long sleeves which gave him a sweater paw effect, the feeling of the material as it swayed against his back and then became baggy with ever movement he made.

'it's easier to be warm in layers than naked and uncomfortable in the humidity.' he had once said.

Everything about the season made him feel feel calm, especially the snow. He loved to watch the snow fall over the city late at night, it made it easier for him to breath and think.

The couples cream coloured cat bumped its head against the mans wrist, trying to get his attention away from the window. He gave a sideways glance at the small creature and ran his hand down the length of its back, the texture of the soft fur parted ways for his fingers. With a purr, the creature once again rubbed his head against the man's leg, then crawled onto his lap. A content hum left he man's lips and he returned his eyes to the window. He scanned the view and took in the image of the flakes of snow peacefully falling in silence.

A small yawn drew his attention away from the window once more, and he cast his glance across the dark room. The figure, illuminated by the haze of the fire and still visibly half asleep fisted his eyes in a pathetic attempt to wake himself up, then made his way over. The doe eyed man looked back out the window and smiled when strong arms wrapped around his torso as a chest pressed against his back. A chuckle escaped him as a cold nose nuzzled itself against the junction where jaw met throat.

"Soo... come back to bed."

"It's snowing," Kyungsoo muttered in awh," It's so beautiful."

The younger man rested his chin on Kyungsoo's shoulder and let out a warm puff of air. The image of Jongin pouting filled his mind, making him smile once more. He knew Jongin wasn't one for winter, or his lovers fascination of it, the younger had made it clear as soon as it started getting colder outside. The only thing he enjoyed about winter was the ability to cuddle Kyungsoo more, using the excuse of it being too cold in their always warm apartment.

"I love you." A sleepy Jongin whispered as he pressed a kiss against the older mans cheek.

Moments like these were ones Kyungsoo cherished. Months of stress, sleepless nights, endless breakdowns... they all washed away. With the warmth of the fire, his lovers soft breaths being the only sound to fill his ears, the peaceful scenery outside, the musky yet sweet scent of Jongins' sweater filling his senses, Kyungsoo felt loved. He wouldn't trade this moment of the world.


End file.
